Loser
by L. Byron
Summary: After a dramatic change in Kim's life, Ron can't help but feel guilty
1. Chapter 1

"I failed her"

Ron entered his house, feeling grateful for the first time in his life that his parents were away as usual.

"They were right about me in high school…I'm a loser… a Loser and a coward"

All his life he had endured the jokes and abuse in school "freak, Loser, worm" He pretended that he didn't care, and his few friends believed his act, but deep inside their words took away his confidence little by little. His parents wouldn't be there for him most of the time to comfort him.

In all these years, only she had been a constant support. She accepted him openly, not caring that she was a popular kid and him a rejected.

It was for her that he wore his mask that he did not care what other people said, for he did not want her to worry about him. He knew she was special and he wouldn't put the weight of his personal problems on her, especially when she had to save the world

And when she needed him the most, his courage had failed. He knew he should have done something, even if Kim had told him that it was her decision, but when the time came, he found himself unable to do anything

Shego walked confidently on the streets feeling the night's wind caress her hair. She smiled, after all she had it all in life "Wealth, a loving family, power, beauty, and now eternal youth and immortality", she thought

"Thank God the myths were right" she thought as her parents went to a trip to Eastern Europe and had returned changed.

She didn't think twice as they offered her the "dark gift"

"I wonder why Kimmie accepted my offer" she thought of the events that occurred last night, when her rival had appeared in the abandoned building. She had made her offer to Kimmie a week ago, smiling when she showed the red head the "new" Shego. "You can fight crime for all eternity" had been her words

Ever since their first meeting, Shego enjoyed the challenge that the redhead represented.

After all it wasn't about the Money she was after, for her family was very wealthy and she always had a life of luxury, but the thrill and the adventure. That was why she worked for Drakken, only for fun, and Kim provided to be great fun.

"Now we can have fun for all eternity" She smiled at that thought.

"We have a lot in common" Shego thought "I was very popular in high school like she is, we both got our powers at a very young age…And even if she doesn't know it I'm not evil…I have never killed a person, not even as a villain"

Then she remembered something "Thank God her sidekick didn't interfere as I gave her my gift" She knew he was there watching in the shadows as she drank Kim's blood and then made her drink her own. "I wonder how he knew?? Perhaps Kim told him and he fallowed"

Shego was so deep in thought that she didn't notice where she was walking, and when she stopped for a moment she looked around.

"My my" she said to herself as a mischievous smile formed on her lips.

"This is where he lives" Shego thought as she stared at the house across the street "Perhaps I should pay him a visit" She knew she enjoyed teasing the carefree boy. She liked how he always had a smile on his face, even in a risky mission. He had no powers like Kim or she, nor was he a super genius, but still he managed to help Kim and support her.

Making sure no one was watching, she approached the front of the house and then flew towards the window of his room in the second floor. The window was open and she looked inside.

The lights were off, but thanks to her improved vision she saw him laying on his bed, his back towards the window.

She entered silently and approached the bed

"Hello Buffon" miss me? She asked mockingly

The boy tensed a moment as he heard the familiar voice, but to her disappointment the boy did not answer or even move.

She tried again "ha ha, this time you weren't able to help Kimmy stop my evil plans" she said playfully. Unknown to her, the words hurt him deeply

"I know…Just….finish me off" he said sadly, not looking at her

Shego mocking smile vanished as she heard the usually cheerful boy choice of words and his tone

"W..What??"

She asked shocked

"Has he been expecting me??" she wondered

Ron slowly turned his face to look at her, and what she saw broke her heart. His face revealed no emotion at all, but his eyes were filled with emptiness and deep sadness.

"That is why you came. Right?" he said "That is the way of the world" then he used the words he had been hearing all his life "The weak, the loser will always be put down by the strong and the beautiful"

"Ron, I" she managed to say but he continued

"You will be doing the world.." and then his voice broke "And Kim a great service".

Shego wanted to say something but then a familiar voice coming from the window said half in anger half crying

"Don't say that… don't you dare say that" said Kim as she also entered Ron's room. Apparently she had risen and the first thing she did was come and visit Ron

His answer broke her heart as he laughed and said "I'm nothing…Not even my parents will notice my absence…Now I know the jocks and the popular girls were right".

He tried to go back to his initial position and look away, but Shego sat on the bed and grabbed, gently but firmly, his shoulder

"Look at me" she said angrily "How could you say that??"

She saw tears forming in his eyes and her expression softened as she continued gently "You are one of the bravest people I have ever known in my whole life".

Ron stared at her and then at his best friend "I failed you… I did nothing to protect you"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ron" Kim whispered softly as she sat on his bed "There was nothing you could have done about it. I told you before, it was my decision…No one forced me"

Shego added sympathetically "Princess is right, the undead do have a hypnotic effect on people, it paralyzes even the bravest of men"

Shego looked intently into his sad eyes while thinking how much she liked him, and how lucky princess was to have a friend like him. Back when she was in a private high school she had lots of friends, but she knew most of them where just rich spoiled brats who cared for nothing but themselves.

Despite their words of support, Ron still harbored dark thoughts and also fear of their intentions

"Are you both here to drink m blood and kill me?" he asked

His words hurt Kim deeply "Ron??? How can you believe that…I may be dead now, but I'm still your friend"

Shego added "Look stoppable, it's true that we drink blood, but only a small amount is enough to satisfy the hunger. We don't kill"

Ron stared at them both and asked Kim "W..Why did you accept her offer??"

Shego and Kim exchanged glances "He will eventually find out princess" shego said "Perhaps it would be best if his best friend informed him on what is about to happen".

Kim looked at the boy with a little worry at how it would affect him what she was about to tell

"Look Ron, The world as you know it is about to change dramatically" she took a pause and continued "You may not know it, but the people who run this world and take the important decisions are vampires."

"W..what??" asked a very confused Ron

"They work in the shadows, the real power behind the throne, so to speak" she continued.

"Why are you telling me this??" Ron Asked

This time it was Shego who spoke "We want to go public" she explained "They have been converting the few people of power and influence that were still.."

"Human?" Ron asked worried

"Human? We are humans" Shego said. Looking at his confusion she added "Vampires are not another species Ron…Our origin is not genetic or evolutionary but of a supernatural source. We are dead humans who still walk the earth"

After her explanation Shego continued "As I was saying, the few people who still had some big influence in the world that were still mortal have been converted. That was the case of my family."

She stared at Kim and said "as well as that was the case with Kim, being in the superhero business"

Seeing the shock Shego's words caused on her friend, Kim added

"Don't worry Ron…Everything will change for the better. We are not bad as myth says; we will lead the world to an era of peace and prosperity. The normal life of ordinary people will not change at all, except they will feel safer under our leadership"

Ron felt more alone than ever before "She can't be your friend Ron" he thought to himself. It was not that he was horrified at the prospect of the world being ruled by small elite of supernatural creatures. "Hell. Humans, vampires, they are all the same….People who were in power, or were beautiful and popular, would always put down those who were just not good enough" he thought to himself.

"Nothing will change for me" he whispered quietly, "But I will be lonelier than before"

Now he realized that his only friend was truly out of his league, and he would only be an obstacle to her and her destiny.

"Why do you say that?" asked a very saddened Kim, But Ron only laughed with the same empty humorless laughter

"They just will never understand…They are both special, always have been, and I'm just a creep. Why do they even waste their time on me?" were his final thoughts

Ron finally spoke "I…I just need to be alone for a while… clear up my thoughts"

Kim said softly "Please Ron, Just let me help you. Open yourself to me"

Ron pleaded "Please Kim…just leave me alone".

Kim caressed his face and then bent down to kiss his forehead, then she rose and went to the window. Before she left, she quickly turned to see her friend laying on the bed, his eyes close, and thought "I will leave Ron…but I will not let you slip away from my life".

"Bye princess" Shego said silently to Kim and then turned her attention to Ron. She gently caressed his hair one last moment before rising from her sitting position. "I'm leaving Ron" she said quietly, but Ron did not move or said anything back. She smiled and thought "But I'm going to keep and eye on you.. Closer than you think". With that in mind she was gone


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: "In my story vampires can go out in sunlight"

Ron found out that Kim was right; the transition took about 2 months to be completed. Surprisingly it was a peaceful transition; there was no bloodshed or resistance in any country.

In Europe, North America, Australia and New Zealand governments were now ruled directly by vampires. In the rest of the world the governments were still held by the local authorities, but still dependent of the new rulers of the world.

Surprisingly the military forces of all the countries was completely human, even the higher ranks, but still they remained loyal to the new authorities.

Only a few civilians openly made clear that they were against the new order of things, but most people, perhaps out of fear, went on with their daily lives, as they found that day to day life didn't change at all.

In the world Vampires were a very small minority. Ron found out, to his surprise, that in Middleton that would become an exception. He didn't know what was so special about Middletown, but the leader of all vampires, no other than count Dracula, had moved from his old residence in Transylvania to Middletown. Unlike other places, the vampires have offered to convert anyone, with the exception of small children, and many people took the offer.

In high school the percentage of people that converted was even higher, and there he belonged now to the minority.

He now kept to himself most of the time, knowing full well that now, more than before, he really stood no chance to stand up for himself if any student decided to bully him.

Kim was there of course, and to his surprise, also Shego as the new principal. Apparently she had asked that job for herself and her father, being one of the most influential vampires in the world, got her the position. Both of them seemed to be watching over him, even if he tried his best to avoid them.

"Perhaps that is why no one has tried to bully me" he thought "Kim and Shego were powerful as humans, and now as vampires they were perhaps, along with a few other superheroes and Dracula himself, the most powerful beings on earth".

One Friday, as he headed home from school, he kept thinking what the future would bring to him. So deep in thought he was that, as he entered his house, he didn't notice the four people sitting on the living room waiting for him.

"Ron" his mother's voice interrupted him

He stared and then his eyes went wide and his face paled.

His mother and father, who were supposed to be in a business trip as usual, were there as well as Kim and Shego.

"Mom..Dad. What are you doing back home so soon?"

"We.." his father said but didn't find the words to continue

"Listen dear" his mother continued, at that moment Ron noticed her mother's sharp fangs that only came out when a vampire was excited about something.

A look of horror came to his face as he took a step backwards towards the door "N..no. not the two of you" he said slowly.

His mother stopped as she saw his reaction "Baby, please don't be afraid. I have been discussing this with your father for the last two months, and we believe this is the only way we can spent more time with you"

Ron turned to look at both Shego and Kim, a look of despair in his face "Did any of you do this to them?"

His mother turned to look at Kim and Shego and continued "No, it wasn't them. We called Kim and the director of your school, so this may be easier for you"

Shego stood up and approached him, but as she moved Ron took another step backwards "Relax stoppable.. All your family and your friends want is to have you for all eternity"

"What??" he asked in fear

"Great Shego" Kim said "Now you have scared him"

Kim turned to face Ron and said softly "I'm not going to lie to you Ron. We all want you to become one of us"

Ron looked as if he was about to turn and run away, and Kim quickly added "But no one is going to force you.. We will respect the decision that you take"

"I.. I just need some time alone" he said before he opened the door and began to run

Shego was about to fallow him but Kim stood in front of her

"What is it princess??" she asked surprised

"Let him go shego, He just need some time alone"

"But but" shego said but Kim continued "He will return sooner or later…he doesn't have a place to go. I'm sure that in time we will convince him" Kim couldn't help but wonder at her own words "God… I sounded so evil" and felt a little remorse. "This for your own good Ron" she thought again.

Shego told her with a little sadness "Ok Princess, I just wish we had converted him tonight. I wanted him to be with us tomorrow at the big celebration on the stadium"

Kim smiled and said "That's true, many vampires have arrived in the past few days for the celebration"

Ron just ran and ran until he was really tired; gasping for breath he wondered "What am I going to do?"

He knew he couldn't go back home now "How could I?" He was feeling really hungry and decided to eat something, before he planned his next course of action

He decided to go to Bueno nacho, "It's been a while since the last time I went out" he thought. He knew vampires didn't frequent that place, not even Kim, who now hanged more in the city's mall with her new "friends".

As he entered, he noticed that the place was empty; he sighed with relief, and after making the order, he went to a table and sat to eat quietly.

"Hey Ron" the only employee said "Do you think you could watch over the place for ten minutes. I don't think no one else is coming for the night and I need to go out for a moment"

"Sure pal" Ron answered

When the employee left, Ron was left alone in his own thoughts. He was so deep in thought that He did not notice two cars making a sudden stop in front of the restaurant, and the menacing looking people that came out of them and entered the restaurant in a hurry.

Ron looked up when he heard the door opening and saw five people coming his way, one of them looked strangely familiar

"Are you sure this is a good idea boss?" one of the man said

"Yes…the boy will make a perfect hostage" said the guy Ron was trying to remember who it was, as he took out a pistol and pointed it at Ron "Come here boy" he said

Ron trembled at the sight but then he remembered "H..Harvey D..Dent??" he said surprised

"What the hell is going on here?" he wondered as he got up and approached them. He Knew Harvey dent from the news. The white knight of Gotham. The uncorruptible District attorney that has been cleansing the most dangerous and corrupt city in the world. A city so dangerous and corrupt that no superhero has ever tried to do something for the city. Even the vampires had left the city on it's own, not interfering with the local authorities as they had done with all the important cities in the world. Yet this man, a man with no powers or special abilities, had stood against crime and corruption with only his intelligence and the force of the law

Ron felt truly disappointed to discover that it was all a lie

"But boss, we could go to the authorities… after all they think we are part of the good guys"

Harvey Dent replied "Not here in Middletown. I don't want them to see me, not just yet"

A strange flying vehicle landed in front of the restaurant and Harvey warned his men "They are here"

They didn't have time to prepare as a figure, dressed completely in black, entered through the window and started to beat Harvey's men

Harvey grabbed Ron and pointed the gun to his head

Despite the danger he was in, Ron watched In amazement the dark figure "T..That's the Batman…Gotham's vigilante" He thought.

He knew the Batman was a normal human being with no powers, and yet the way he fought made look Kim, and all the heroes and villains he had seen in his whole life, as mere amateurs in unarmed combat.

As he left unconscious the last of Harvey's men, the batman threw at the hand grabbing the gun one small object in the shape of a bat

The hit made Dent drop the gun "Leave the kid alone doctor Smith" said the Batman in a raspy voice "And tell me where the hell is Gordon and his son"

As Dent was disarmed, Ron was able to free himself from Dent "Why did Batman call him Smith?" he quickly wondered. He grabbed the gun quickly and pointed it at dent

A familiar voice said "I was going to help, but I see you have taken care of them"

Ron turned and saw the familiar blue face of Drakken as he entered the restaurant "What the hell??" he wondered

Before any of them could say or do anything, a figure, moving to fast to be human, entered the restaurant. She expected to find Ron here and have a little chat

"Ron?? What are you doing?" asked a very shocked Kim as she saw him pointing a gun towards a blond haired guy who she recognized immediately from the news.

"Help me please" Dent said "Drakken and the Batman wanted to kidnap me; I believe they were working for Gotham's mob"

Drakken made a sign to Batman and left the building without being noticed

Kim looked angrily at Ron

"Why are you with drakken and that vigilante from Gotham?… and pointing a gun at such a nice man" she said looking at Ron "Is this why you have been avoiding me the past two months?? You are in league with Drakken"

"Kim, don't listen to him, this is not what it appears" Ron pleaded

In anger she hit Ron Hard, harder than what she intended and he was launched a few feet away

"Ron" asked Kim in a very saddened voice "How could you?" For a moment she was just to shocked to even move

Suddenly the flying vehicle took off very near the building, and Batman took the opportunity. He ran to Ron and grabbed him from the ground, then went out and launched a cable that attached itself to the vehicle as it started to fly away

"Are you going after them?" asked Dent, but Kim only looked sadly and said "I can't believe you Ron" She could easily go after them, but suddenly she felt tired "I.. I just c.. can't"

Dent said "It's ok.. I don't think they will be bothering us anymore"

Harvey's men began to recover from the beating Batman had given them "Thank you miss Kim Possible" he said with a false smile

At the ship Ron was about to lose conciseness, he looked at the blue skinned man

"D..drakken??" he said before he passed out.

Ron woke up with a headache and groaned

"The boy is awake" said a raspy voice.

Ron turned towards the voice and saw Drakken and Batman sitting on a table, they were examining some papers

"Where am I?" he said as he didn't recognize his surroundings

Drakken looked at him and said plainly "You are in my new laboratory"

Ron looked at him in surprise and said "I should thank you, both of you"

He stood up and approached them "What's going on here??" And why did Harvey Dent, the hero of Gotham, tried to take me hostage?"

Batman answered with his usual raspy voice "Kid, it was not Dent who tried to kidnap you, but James Smith"

"What??" Ron asked, confusion on his face

Batman explained "Smith kidnapped Dent Five months ago, and was able, by the practice of a secret ritual that only a few Tibetans monks know, to transfer his soul to Dent's body"

Ron asked in disbelief "Are you serious??"

Batman answered "I understand your skepticism kid, I still have difficult to accept that, or that Vampires are real"

Ron asked "Who is this Smith?"

Drakken answered in anger "He is the most dangerous and evil man on this planet"

Batman said "He kidnapped a friend of mine, the police commissioner of Gotham James Gordon and his son. I have been tracking him all the way from Gotham to Middle town" He stopped, as if in deep thought, and continued

"Smith is behind of almost all illegal activities around the world. He controls the traffic of illegal drugs, he sells the weapons to international terrorist, he fuels the internal conflicts in nations so he can sell weapons to all sides" Batman stopped a moment to continue

"However there was something that took him by surprise… took all of us by surprise"

Ron Knew what Batman was going to say.

"Vampires… I do not like that a small elite is taking now all the decisions, but I got to admit that, with the exception of Gotham, they have brought more order and security to the world. Smith has lost millions, not to say that it interferes with his plan of world domination"

Ron said "Well, he can't do anything about it"

Drakken sighed and said "Don't underestimate a man like smith

Batman continued "Tomorrow night there will be a gathering of all the vampires living in middle town at the football stadium" Batman explained

Drakken continued "Not only those who live in Middle town, but all those who are at the very top of their community in the entire world"

Ron looked at them with confusion "And what does this have anything to do with Smith's plan?"

Batman answered "Everything. He knows that, as long as they exist, he does not stand a chance to rule the world. He is taking the opportunity that they will all be in the same place to kill them all"

"Kill them? But how??" Ron asked, now afraid for he knew his parents and most of the people he knew would be there.

Batman explained "He has designed a gas that is fatal for them. Don't ask me how it works, but I know that is effective"

Ron's reaction took both Batman and Drakken by surprise "Whatever the plan is, I want to be part of it" he said with a serous face, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

At first Batman dismissed Ron "You don't know what you are saying, this will be dangerous"

Ron said, as tears began to flow on his face, "My parents will be there" unknowing to Ron that hit a soft spot on Batman "My friends will be there. I have to do something to save them, even if I die trying"

Much to Ron's surprise, Drakken added "The boy is right Batman, and besides He has experience fighting crime. He has always been a reliable partner for Kim possible. I know that from experience"

Batman stared at Ron and then said "Ok boy, you have convinced me. You do have the experience and the motivation"

"Just one question" Ron asked Batman as he stared at Drakken

"I thought you didn't work with villains?" Ron asked confused

"A temporary alliance" Batman explained "I saved Drakken from Smith a year ago when he was visiting Gotham, and let's just say he has personal problems with Smith".

"What kind of problems??" Ron asked with curiosity

Drakken stared at the boy and said sadly "Smith is my real father"

"What" was all Ron could said

"Lipsky is the last name of my adoptive parents" Drakken explained

Ron could see the emotion in Drakken's face, as if there was more to tell but wasn't sure he should continue.

"I understand" Ron said "If it's to painf.."

"He killed my mother" Drakken said suddenly, taking Ron by surprise

"H..he killed my mother when s.. she discovered that I was being beaten and sexually abused"

Ron was at a loss of words "And I thought I had an unhappy life" he thought "Drakken had it much worse than me"

Drakken struggled with himself for a moment, but then calmed a bit

"Enough of that… we have work to do"

The next Night, two figures moved slowly towards the entrance of Smith's secret lair "How did you now where it was located "asked Ron with admiration.

Batman grinned and said "I do have my secrets"

Batman approached what appeared to be solid wall, and took out a little device "Thank you Mr. Fox" he whispered as he turned the device, and after a few seconds, a door opened.

Batman put a finger on his lips, indicating Ron to be quiet, as both of them entered the lair

Meanwhile, at the stadium, the celebration was going smoothly

Kim seemed a little sad and Shego approached her "I can't believe how our relation has changed" Shego thought of when they were still rivals

"Pumpkin, what is wrong??" But she knew what was on Kim's mind

Kim looked at her and smiled sadly "I was just thinking of Ron.. I just can't believe how he has turned into a villain.. He betrayed all of us"

Shego sighed "I know, I just couldn't believe what you told us", then something got her attention "Hey look at the stage…The boss is up there"

Dracula was about to begin his speech but a big explosion interrupted him

After the big explosion, there was a strange gas that filled all the stadium and soon all the vampires found themselves unable to move

"What the hell is happening??" said Shego to no one in particular

Meanwhile, back at Smith's lair The Batman spoke to Ron

"You must surrender to his men so you can be taken to him" Batman said

Ron asked "I still don't understand it?"

"Do you trust me" Batman asked with seriousness

"With my life" was all Ron said.

Batman said "I need you to distract him for 10 minutes, that's all I ask. All you need to do is ask him questions of his plan. I knew him when he still had a body, and he is an egomaniacal who loves to presume of his evil plans". He took a moment and continued "Remember what you told me yesterday, that you were willing to do whatever it takes to save your family and friends"

Ron said with resolution "I will do it"

Meanwhile, at the stadium, the big screen went on and on it appeared a man wearing a mask

All vampires wondered who the man on the big screen was

The man with the mask spoke to the unmoving vampires with a sinister voice "You may be asking yourselves who I am or what's happening to you right now" he laughed and continued "The gas you are breathing is harmless for a normal human being, but for a vampire..It paralyzes the victim at first, but in some 30 minutes you will find yourselves in a terrible agony before you die" he took a pause to let the gravity of his words sink on his audience

"You all thought you could make this world better" he laughed again and continued "Soon you will know true death and nothing will stop me from taking over the world"

He was about to turn off the camera, but Just then the door opened and two of smith's followers entered carrying a tied up Ron. Smith got distracted and accidentally left the camera working

"Ron??" both Shego and Kim whispered in surprise as they saw what was happening on the screen.

"My My what have we here?.. If it's no other than the former sidekick of Kim Possible.

Ron smiled bitterly and said "The one and only, Mr Dent… Or shall I call you Doctor Smith"

As Smith's men placed him on the ground, Ron looked around and saw a middle aged men and a boy, not far from where he was, and also tied up "He must be Batman's friend and his son"

Smith stood for a moment in silence, as if shocked that the boy knew the truth. He took off the mask to face Ron "Doctor Smith will be fine.. I take you already know that I Possessed Dent's body five months ago when I transfered my soul into his body"

Unknown to Smith, he had left the camera open, and all those trapped at the stadium watched in shock these revelation and the events that took place after.

Ron knew he had to distract him, give bats time to shut down the machine that was controlling the gas

"Why Dent?" Ron asked

"Oh well he was truly a humanitarian" Smith said "The perfect host for me. People trust him and had put their hopes on him. I will truly rule the world once the competition is dead" he explained with an evil smile "Then the world will truly know chaos en evil"

He took a pause and continued

"I have watched you for a long time Ron stoppable" He said "I now the world haven't been kind to you"

He smiled and said "Join me..Make the world pay for all the wrongs it has caused to you" smith said

"I will never join you"

Smith smiled mockingly at him "Why?? Is that for the teen super hero"

"I'm her friend, and even if I don't like what she has become, I will be loyal to her, even if it leads to my death" Ron answered

"Do you prefer the dead bloodsuckers as rulers of this world?" Smith asked

"I don't like that situation" he agreed "But at least their intentions are somewhat noble.. Even if they are imposing their rule and taking away our freedom to decide our own path"

He took a moment before continuing "But you…Your intentions are truly evil. After you get rid of the vampires, you plan to break people's hopes by damaging Harvey's reputations. He is the hero that has been trying to clean Gotham, the most dangerous city in the world, with only the help of human beings, not vampires or superheroes…Not Ever a superhero has put to the task of helping Gotham, and yet a few brave man such as the Batman and Dent have done so without superpowers…He was the example, the ray of hope for a better humanity and you took that away knowingly"

"Oh just shut up" He said as he hit Ron on the face

"Enough??" asked an angered Smith

Flashes of images of the abuse and loneliness he had taken his whole life passed in Ron's mind, and much to Smith's shock, he smiled bitterly "This is nothing..Come on hit me again" he screamed "Hit me as you did with Drakken, your own son, when he was a small child"

"What??" Shego and Kim asked in unison

Smith's face darkened "He was weak and a failure"

Ron continued "He was your son.. And instead of love, he grew up in fear of your constant beating and sexual abuse"

Smith was about to hit Ron again, when suddenly the machine that was controlling the gas began to shake and then flames erupted from it.

"It can't be" said Smith in alarm

Ron smiled slowly and said "I knew you could do it Batman"

"What did you say?" asked a very angered Smith.

The door of the room opened and a very familiar dark figure entered

"Don't waste your time calling for help… They all have run away" Batman spoke with his raspy voice

"You" Smith screamed in anger. In despair Smith grabbed Gordon's son and began to back away "Run away??"

"The army is coming to your lair" Batman explained "As I destroyed the power generator that controlled the gas; I was also able to send a signal to the army's general quarters"

Once the machine exploded, the gas disappeared and all the vampires were finally able to move, however none did as their attention was focused on what was happening on the screen

"You fool" Smith screamed in anger, as he backed away towards an electric generator, the boy still in his arms.

Once batman released both Gordon and Ron, he approached Smith and warned "It's over now…Let the boy go and give yourself in to the authorities"

Smith turned to see the electric generator and laughed maniacally "Surrender?? Never. If I go, then I'm taking both dent and the boy with me"

He jumped to his death, but Batman was faster and caught him in mid air. They struggled but Batman was able to release the boy and push him away from the danger. Then they both hit the generator

"Batman no" Ron screamed in anguish.

"Is he dead?" Gordon asked in anguish as he hugged his son

"I don't know if his suit protected him" Ron replied as he approached batman

Then Gordon and Ron were relieved as Batman began to move and then slowly pulls himself up to his knees

Gordon said "Thank you".  
"You don't have to thank me" he said as he laboriously got to his feet in obvious pain

The commissioner answered "Yes I do" he stared sadly at Harvey's body and continued "At the end Smith won. Harvey's works, everything he fought for, undone. Every chance we had at fixing our city and the world dies with Harvey's reputation. We bet it all on him. Smith took possession of his body and tore him down. People will lose hope"  
"They won't" Batman spoke tiredly through intense pain "They must never know what he did"

Gordon sighed "The attempt to kill all the vampires, those he killed at Gotham. You can't sweep that up. And they won't believe us if we tell them that it was Smith's spirit using his body"

"I know it, But Smith cannot win" he kneeled down and touched Dent's face "Gotham and the world needs its true hero".

Ron understood the meaning of Batman's words and said "I agree"

Understanding, Gordon whispered "No".  
Batman turned to see him "You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. I can do those things because I'm not a hero, unlike Dent"

Batman stared at Gordon one moment and continued "I did all those things. That's what I can be"  
Gordon said with a little despair "No, no! You can't, you're not..."  
Batman cut him off "I am whatever Gotham and the world needs me to be"

"They'll hunt you"  
Batman said "You'll hunt me. You'll condemn me, set the dogs on me. Because that's what needs to happen. Because sometimes the truth isn't good enough. Sometimes people deserve more. Sometimes people deserve to have their faith rewarded"

Ron interrupted him "We are on this together Batman, I'm your accomplice" he said with a resolved case

Batman was out of words for a moment "Kid.. I"

Ron continued "The authorities know I helped you… and this is what I want"

He sighed and continued

"I'm coming with you…true friends stick to each other no matter what" he said with such resolve that the Batman only nodded in silence

"And besides, everyone back home must hate me by now…Ron stoppable the guy who betrayed his best friend, not to mention biggest hero of ___Middleton..I don't even have a family back there"_

___At this, Ron's mother began to cry softly_

_"__Life won't be easy if you come with me.. Only loneliness waits you"_

___Ron smiled bitterly and said "The story of my life"_

_"__Let's go then" Batman said and they started to run_

___The commissioner looked in sadness after them as his son asked, confusion on his face_

"Why are they running daddy?"

The answer Commissioner Gordon gave his son filled the stadium in silence.

"Because we have to chase them"

"But they didn't do anything wrong."

Gordon continued, as the sound of soldiers screaming as they entered the abandoned building could be heard

"Because they are the heroes the world deserves, but not the ones it needs right now. So we'll hunt them, because they can take it. Because they are not heroes' .They are silent guardians, watchful protectors. Dark Knights."

At that moment the screen at the stadium went off

Kim, with tears on her face, stared at Shego and asked "Do you know where could be the new lair of Krakken??"

Shego answered as a single tear ran down her face "I may have an idea.. Follow me" then they took off flying


End file.
